Paw Patrol: Fast and The Furriest
by RockyTheCarPup
Summary: Rocky, Zuma, and Everest become illegal street racers with the help of Jake by inheriting some of his race-ready cars. Can they aviod being caught as street racing will get them kicked off the Paw Patrol and up to 5 years in prison.
1. C1: Inheriting Some Cars

**Chapter One, Inheriting some cars. **

It was a long day for the Paw Patrol, Ryder, Chase, and Skye were on a mission to catch some car thieves, Tracker, Marshall, and Rubble were volunteering for Adventure Bay all day. Later that night, Rocky, Zuma, and Everest were on the couch at Jake's Cabin, thinking of fun things they can do.

Everest:So you pups have anything that's fun and will get the adrenaline pumping?

Zuma: Nope.

Rocky: I don't.

Everest: We can build a car to race.

Rocky: How are we going to race it? The closest track is about 7 hours away.

Zuma: How about we join the street races at night?

Rocky: Zuma, you know street racing is highly illegal in Adventure Bay, we can get up to 5 years in prison for that! And worse, we will be kicked off the Paw Patrol!

Everest: But what if nobody knows? We can have blacked out cars with limo tint and no one will know.

Zuma: See, Everest gets it. Rocky, we need you to help us with tuning the cars. You can be the specialist, you're the most intelligent one on the team when it comes to cars.

Jake: Hey pups, here's the hot tea, I hear you guys are thinking about starting a street racing team. Street racing isn't cheap, you're dumping more money into those cars than the average joe makes a year.

Everest: Jake how did you know racing is expensive?

Jake: Well I used to be a street racer's mechanic.

Rocky: Really?

Jake: Yes, I was working for a guy known as The Darkwing, nobody had the guts to race him because all his cars were tuned by me. I made decent money, about $450,000/yr, plus I had the first pick on his cars when he sold them

Zuma: The Darkwing? Dude, he's a legend! Do you still have some of the cars from racing?

Jake: No, but I have some cars that you can use to race, there are three of them. Follow me to them.

Jake leads the three pups to a garage where there was a lime green 2004 Dodge Neon SRT-4, a black 1990 Vauxhall Lotus Carlton, and a red 2005 Chevy Cobalt SS.

Jake: These are the cars. This red one is a 2005 Chevy Cobalt SS, this car has a 2.0 Liter supercharged 4 cylinder. This engine produces 398hp thanks to a larger supercharger, intake, head work, and Nos. Who wants this car?

Everest: I do!

Jake hands her the keys and opens the door for her as she gets in and waits for her friends to get cars.

Jake: Alright this next one is a little faster and you will like it Rocky.

Jake pulls the keys from his pocket.

Jake: This green one is for you. It is a 2004 Dodge Neon SRT-4. It has a turbocharged 2.4 liter 4 cylinder with upgraded intercooler, intake, larger turbo, and lightweight internals with 497 horses, you will need drag slicks or you won't have traction.

Jake then hands Rocky the keys and he waits in his car.

Jake: Zuma, you get this 1990 Vauxhall Carlton Lotus package. This car is stock under the hood, but good thing Vauxhall sent it to Lotus. This car has a 3.6 liter twin turbo inline 6 with 377 hp. You may have the least amount of power, but thanks to Lotus increasing the displacement, you have more torque than your friends, and you are rear-wheel drive. You won't lose as much traction.

Zuma: Sweet dude! Thanks!

Jake: Why don't you pups take them for a spin? Be careful, those cars are fast.

The three pups fire up their engines and dump the clutches and leave Jakes and head to the highway. On the highway, the pups drop the hammers down to test their new rides. 3 minutes in a roll race, they flew passed a police car who was doing radar. Zuma clocked 174 mph, 3 to his top speed, Everest clocked 186 mph, and Rocky clocked 191 mph.

Police scanner: Dispatch, this is Unit 194, I got three street racers who flew passed me the slowest one was traveling at 174 mph.

Everest: Shit! We have cops!

Zuma: Follow me, I drive this highway every weekend.

Rocky and Everest slow down to let Zuma pass and follow him to the next exit where they hide under the freeway.

Rocky: Good call on the exit Zuma.

The pups wait under the overpass for 30 minutes.

Scanner: Dispatch, this is unit 194 I lost the racers.

Zuma: Lets head home now.

Everest: Yeah, lets not get arrested on the first race.

The three pups head back to Jakes to sleep.

At 7:30 AM, Jake and the pups were watching the news when the news brought up the race on the freeway with the officers dashcam footage.

Jake saw that those were his cars and was surprised.

Jake: Wow, didn't think you'd be on the News, don't tell anyone, this is definitely going to get you arrested and kicked off the Paw Patrol.

(NEWS BROADCAST

THERE WAS AN INTERVIEW WITH MAYOR GOODWAY, THE POLICE CHIEF, CHIEF CLIFFORD, AND THE OFFICER, OFFICER EDMAND.

Goodway: So Officer Edmand, did you get the makes and models and the speeds?

Edmand: I only got the speeds, one was going 174 mph, one going 186 mph, and the other car was going 191 mph.

Goodway: Chief what are your plans to stop street racing.

Cliff: We are testing new tech, such as faster units, better driver training, and even better helicopters.)

Everest: Well we gotta watch our backs now.

Jake turns off the tv.

Jake: Welp time to get to work, we need to start racing and bringing home money, but first, we need a big warehouse to start building our cars. Just race and I will take care of getting a garage.

Rocky: Where do people race in the morning.

Jake: Well there are no races until night, but there is a car show at City Hall.

The pups get in their cars and head to City Hall to check out the meet, while Jake went looking for a warehouse.

10 minutes later, the pups arrive at the car show where Mayor Goodway was hosting the show. The show has a fee of $50 a car. Everest was the first to pull up to Mayor Goodway.

Everest: Morning Mayor Goodway, how is the show so far?

Goodway: It's going great, the money from this show is going to the local children's hospital.

Everest: How much is the entry fee?

Goodway: $50, but since you serve the Paw Patrol, you have a 70% discount, so for you, $15.

Everest: Rocky and Zuma are behind, so here's $50 for them, keep the change.

Everest pulls forward to find a spot and backs in.

Rocky pulls up to Mayor Goodway

Rocky: Morning Mayor.

Goodway: Morning Rocky, sleek car you have there.

Rocky: Thanks, it's a Neon SRT-4.

Rocky moves forward to back in next to Everest.

Zuma pulls up to Mayor Goodway.

Zuma: Morning Mayor Goodway.

Goodway: Morning Zuma, does this car have a souped up motor?

Zuma: Yes it does.

Zuma proceeds to back in with Rocky and Everest.

After hours of looking at cars and watching dyno runs, the three pups leave at 8:00 PM and meet up at Jakes.

Jake: So I have a buddy who runs some street races, they run next to the bridge to the lookout, bad place to race too as Ryder can see racing and call the 5-0. Here we race for pink slips, but to be able to race them, you need to get through Steve. He has one helluva car. He has a 08 WRX with about 400 hp. Rocky and Zuma, you can take him on easy. We just need to put slicks on your cars. Everest, your car needs some tuning.

Rocky: I might have some parts in my truck, but it's at the lookout. Wait a minute. In the garage, I saw a turbocharger on your workbench.

Jake: Oh yeah, that turbo, that turbo is brand new, it's a Garret t35. I haven't touched that turbo in months, we can install it to Everest's car.

Rocky: I can get started on it.

Rocky installs the turbocharger and runs Everest's car on the dyno, and made 467 hp.

Jake: Now Zuma's car, just install the nos fogger system.

In 40 minutes the cars are ready to race.

Jake: Now that you have race ready cars, go beat Steve!

Rocky: He won't see what's comming


	2. C2: Street Racing and Cops Don’t Mix

Chapter Two: Street Racing and Cops Don't Mix.

The three pups arrive at the races, they have to find Steve

Zuma: Where's Steve?

A man in his mid thirties with long hair and sideburns steps up.

Steve: Who the fuck are you?

Zuma: I hear you're the one to approach to race.

Steve: Some dogs want to race?

Steve and the entire crowd begins laughing.

Everest: I bet $2,000 that our cars will beat your shitbox!

Steve: That's some big talk for a couple of mutts.

Rocky: Hey, I'll fuck you up!

Rocky tries to step up to Steve getting ready to kick his ass before Everest stops him.

Everest: Rocky, now is not the time.

Zuma: Yeah Rocky, let our cars do the talking.

Rocky: I'm joining Everest with $2,000

Zuma: I also bet $2,000.

Crowd: Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Steve: Fine, but if I win, I don't want to see you and your cars ever again.

Rocky: And if we win, we can race anyone we want.

Steve: Deal.

Steve and the pups line up to the red light.

Steve: You guys are only going to embarrass yourself.

Everest, Rocky and Zuma are at their preferred RPM to launch.

The light turns green and the drivers dump their clutches, Steve is in front with Zuma behind, then Everest, then Rocky. Zuma passes Steve and heads for the finish, Rocky and Everest then pass Steve and pass the finish line of flares. Zuma came on top, then Everest, then Rocky, and Steve was beat.

The drivers head back to the crowd to see what Steve wants to say.

Steve: I have underestimated you three pups. I am a man of my word.

Steve pulls out $6,000 of cash to hand $2,000 to each pup, when sirens were heard in the distance.

Everest: Shit! It's the 5-0

All of the racers run to their cars to make a getaway while the crowd blocks the police. Rocky slides over the hood to get in his car.

Scanner: Dispatch unit 183 is around the corner, I'm blocked by a big crowd of people.

A ton of police cars swarm as the pups are fleeing, they left the seen before being chased by a car with a familiar light pattern, Chase's truck. Zuma was in the back of the pack.

Zuma: That's Chase! Quick get on the freeway!

The pups race onto the freeway and pull away easily. They were excited before they hear the scanner.

Scanner: This is Chase, I need a Helicopter on the Bay Freeway 63 heading North to Foggy Bottom! pronto!

Everest: That's definitely Chase!

Rocky: Don't worry his cruiser tops out at 115 mph, I was the one who built it.

Knowing Chase can't keep up, the pups take the next exit to hide under the bridge. Chase knew they took the exit, but didn't know which way they went.

Chase stops on the off-ramp, and looks around.

Luckily the pups have their lights and engines off otherwise they could be arrested. Luckily for them, they saw a WRX fleeing the police fly by them and Chase went after them.

Zuma: that was close.

Everest: Good thing Chase has tunnel vision and only keeps his eye on the target.

Rocky: let's head home.

The pups are heading home when Everest gets a call from Jake.

Jake: Hey Everest, I found you pups a warehouse on Bay St.

Everest: On our way.

Everest: Follow me, Jake has a warehouse for us.

The pups arrive at the warehouse. They pull in, park their cars while Jake shuts the door.

Jake: So how did the race go?

Zuma: We won, but were pursued by Chase Northbound on the Bay Freeway 63. He was a few truck lengths back, I think the makes and models can't be made out.

Jake: Well now that you beat Steve, you're able to partake in more races. For now, we're tuning your cars.

Jake and Rocky spent the next few weeks building and tuning the cars for racing.

3 weeks later:

Rocky and Jake enters the room with Zuma and Everest.

Jake: Pups, we're done tuning your cars, want to tell them the work we did Rocky?

Rocky: Sure. To begin with, we started with my car. We got independent double wishbone suspension all around, body kit, splitter, canards, diffuser, wing, new ECU tune running 582hp, AWD, 7 speed manual, space frame chassis, a NOS fogger system, and a Matte Black wrap.

For Everest's car, we installed independent double wishbone up front with pushrod suspension in the rear, a new body kit, SRT-4 engine swap with 593 hp, AWD 6 speed manual, space frame chassis, and a Matte Black wrap.

For Zuma, we did a twin turbo Toyota 2JZ Swap with upgraded turbos with 528hp, pushrod suspension all around, body kit, Matte Black, and the most downforce out of all of us. You're practically driving an F1 car!

Zuma: Sweet dude!

Jake: Time to take your mean street machines to race!

15 minutes later, Jake and the pups get to Mexico.

The pups were spectating races until they were approached by a man who was 6'5' wearing a dark hoodie.

Anonymous: Well, well, well, we have some new faces here. What's your business here?

Zuma: Racing cars.

Anonymous: Hey everyone! Look at these guys, they want to become racers!

Zuma: How about we have a face to face?

Anonymous: Hell no. You guys aren't good enough.

Rocky: Look at this cocky little bitch!

Anonymous: Excuse me? What did you just say to me?

Jake, Everest, and Zuma step back.

Rocky: I said look at this cocky bitch! If you're a man, why don't you have the balls to race any of us? I know why, you're just a pathetic poser thinking your 80 horse shitbox is fast!

Crowd: Daaaaaaaammmmmn!

Anonymous: You want a race? You got one bitch.

Rocky: Bitch? Bitch you're going to lose bitchboy!

Everest: Guys, guys, calm down and settle this down the strip.

Anonymous: I have 413hp to the wheels, you?

Rocky: I have 406hp.

Rocky winks to Jake, Zuma and Everest to tell him he's going to win.

Anonymous: Pink Slips?

Rocky felt something was up and thought the mysterious man was lying but he was serious.

Rocky: Sure.

The two drivers line up, Rocky in his Neon SRT-4, and the mysterious man in his Ford Focus ST. Rocky brings his motor to his 2-step limiter while mysterious man does his burnout. Both drivers are waiting for green. As soon as the light changes, Rocky dumps the clutch and trees mysterious man. Rocky is power shifting to pull on the mysterious man. The mysterious man is trying to catch up after he realized Rocky played him. Rocky shifts into 6th gear before finishing the race. Rocky had a speed trap of 206 MPH in the full mile, and the mysterious man's speed trap speed was 183 mph. The drivers pull up to the meet to talk.

Anonymous: My name is Jackson, and I've been played by a dog, 406 hp my ass! How much power do you have.

Rocky: I have 582 hp.

Jackson: Welp, it's fair game, enjoy your new car.

Jackson leans over to Rocky to whisper to him.

Jackson: Watch your back, people here get violent.

Rocky: Thanks.

Rocky: Jake! This Ford is ready for the trailer.

Jake: Good.

Jake and the pups proceed to load the trailer until Everest gets a tap on her shoulder.

A young teenager has approached Everest to race.

Teen: My name is Tyler, I saw your Chevy. Let's race for, say $1200?

Everest looked under the hood in Tyler's car and saw a naturally aspirated Honda H23A1 in his Prelude.

Everest:Sure.

Everest and Tyler line up to the light and race. The light turns green and Everest trees Tyler and bangs gears. The racers accelerate quickly coming to the curve headed towards the trap and Everest wins and clocks 201 MPH! Tyler clocks 130mph.

Everest: Easy.

Jake and the pups were going to find another opponent until…

Scanner: Dispatch: Calling all units, we have a street race in downtown by Main St and 12 Ave.

Officer: Unit 372 enroute

Officer: Unit 295 responding

Officer: Unit 394 en-

Everest shuts her scanner off.

Everest: We got cops! Run!

Every racer had a ride except Jackson.

Jake: Jackson, need a ride?

Jackson: Thanks.

The three pups were heading home until they noticed that a car was tailing them. The car turned on flashing red and blue lights.

Rocky: Shit, here we go again.

The pups begin to speed until they see more flashing lights. Being forced to stop. The pups were revving their engines while the officers have drawn their gun. Everest revs her car and saw an opportunity off road.

Everest: Hey pups, the off road is open.

Rocky: Flip the switches under your dashboards, they will give your car 3 inches of travel and soften the suspension.

The pups flip the switches and dump the clutch off road for a quick getaway, bun one cruiser is on their tail, Chase. The pups bring the hammers down and take corners like WRC cars. This open the gap a little. Rocky has a plan to take this left turn to the road.

Rocky: Follow me, I have an idea to get to a road! Take this turn now!

The pups slide around the turn limited at about 40 mph because any faster, they'd need rally tires. The pups get on Sid St. and flip the switches to go back to tarmac settings and are taking tight corners at 70 mph to lose the cops. Luckily there was no helicopter pursuing them, so they got away when Everest calls Jake.

Everest: Jake we need you to open the Warehouse!

Jake: Ok, opening now.

The pups enters the warehouse at 70-80 mph while Jake closes the door.

Rocky: We need to stay here for weeks, our cars are definitely on the BOLO list.

Jake: How crazy was the pursuit?

Everest: Very, had to off road a bit.

Jake: I see, you can go back to racing in about three weeks, nobody will recognize you.

TERMS.

Mexico(Not the country)-Mexico is a car term where illegal street racing, and drifting occurs.

Tree-Beat someone off the line.

Power shifting-Technique where you floor it while shifting.

Pink Slips-Type of high risk, high reward racing where both drivers bet their cars and race, winner takes the loser's car.

BOLO-A list police use to put cars on that are possibly stolen or driven by a criminal.


	3. C3: Arrest Warant

5 Months of hard racing go by and the pups have been rolling in the money and had purchased new cars.

Rocky-2008 matte black BMW M3

Everest-2005 matte black BMW M5

Zuma-2003 matte black BMW M3

All cars are tuned to have 950hp out of BMW N63B44O1, a 4.4 liter twin turbo V8 made by BMW. The pups cars all have 7 speed sequential gearboxes, stripped interiors, and roll cages.

The pups have arrived at the illegal meet they are well respected in to do some races. Rocky was the first to race a newcomer, a 19 year old teenager who had his Lamborghini that daddy's money purchased and wanted to race for $15,000

Teen: Hey mutts, go home you guys don't belong here.

The crowd backs up thinking it will end up as a blood bath.

Rocky: Look who we have here, a brat who wants to step up to the toughest drivers.

Teen: You want to race?

Rocky: Big mistake pal.

Teen: $15,000?

Rocky: Do you even have your dad's money?

Teen: I do.

As the drivers line up to the light, the teen realizes he made a mistake by hearing Rocky's turbochargers and seeing 3 foot flames coming out of the exhaust.

The light turns green and the drivers are off! The M3 trees the Lamborghini and as Rocky is shifting into 6th gear, he crosses the line at 195mph in the mile. The teen crosses the line 2 seconds later at 159 mph.

The drivers pull into the meet for a transaction when the teen refused money and threatened to kill Rocky and reached into his pocket. Everest being over protective to her friends, especially her best friends, defends Rocky and attacks the teen. The fight ended with a bite to the neck, resulting in the teen's windpipe being crushed before he died.

As the teen is gasping for air, Everest turns to Rocky and tells everybody to run. Everyone booked it for their cars, apartments and houses.

(5 minutes later)

A bystander walking down the road and saw a lifeless body, quickly called 911 to report an attack.

(2 minutes later)

Marshall and Chase were the first responders before local PD and EMS. Marshall does some inspecting to find out what kind of damage was done to the body. Chase pulls out his radio to call a coroner out to their location. All the units show up and checked the security footage from the building across the street.

When Jake and the pups got home, they had to hide their cars.

In the morning, Jake and the pups are watching the news.

(NEWS BROADCAST:

Reporter 1: Breaking News, a 19 year old man was killed last night in a parking lot. Police are looking for a dog named Everest…wait that can't be right.

Reporter 2: It is right, Everest from a team called the Paw Patrol has killed someone and left him to die and it's all on camera. Police have created an arrest warrant for her, and a reward of $15,000 for whoever catches her.

Reporter 1: We have Sarah with an interview of Ryder and the Mayor.

Sarah: Thank you, I am here with the Mayor of Adventure Bay and the leader of the Paw Patrol. So Mayor, are you surprised that Everest killed a young man?

Mayor: Yes I am. Everest was the kindest pup you'll ever meet, we have great conversations, but that changed last night.

Sarah: Ryder, any feelings?

Ryder: Damn right I have feelings. Everest was one of the best pups we had on the team, she was very playful and made everyone happy, but now she's disliked by us, and I don't think Marshall will never want to see her again. If we see her again, we'll personally beat her to death.

Sarah: I see. A warrant is out for her arrest with a $15,000 reward, back to you in the studio)

Jake turns the TV off and Everest begins crying, Jake and the two pups try to comfort her and want to help her get away from the law.

Everest: What have I done? The Paw Patrol now hates me! Marshall is going to dump me now!

Rocky: Calm down, it's-

Everest: It's not okay! My mate is going to hate me for li-

Jake: Don't worry, we're here for you.

Everest: The Paw Patrol will ki-

Zuma: Everybody shut up! Do you want to be arrested Everest? Let's leave now!

The pups leave in their BMWs as they are their fastest and best handling cars. The pups leave to head to the forest where tracker lives until:

Scanner:

Dispatch: Calling all units, we have reports of Everest in a pack of 3 matte black BMW M packages.

Unit: En route now.

Unit: Responding now.

Unit: Copy that, I'm on my way.

The scanners were turned off and Chase and the local PD were soon on their tail.

Everest: We're fucked.

Rocky: We are in the fastest cars in town, we need to floor it if we want to get away.

Zuma: It's fine, if this was Dubai, we wouldn't get away.

Rocky: Everest, get to the front, me and Zuma will block them and split.

Rocky and Zuma move to the sides so Everest can pass in the middle. Everest then speeds up to 160 mph while Rocky and Zuma are cruising at 75 mph. Chase sees an opportunity to attempt to pit Rocky's M3 and makes a move, but Rocky and Zuma sees this and floors it, starting a high speed pursuit, unfortunately, the police, and several NEWS helicopters were above Rocky and Zuma.

Zuma: We need to ditch these cars!

Rocky: And leave these perfectly good parts?

Everest: I'm clean and in the jungle.

Rocky: 10-4

Zuma: Got it

Rocky and Zuma take a road into the jungle and loses the helicopters and meets with Everest and Tracker.

Tracker: What's up Pups?

Rocky: Everest is now wanted for murder

Everest begins shedding tears.

Everest: It's true.

Tracker: I'm sure there is a good reason for it.

Zuma: A teen walked up to Rocky and reached into his pocket threatening to take his life.

Tracker: Good job Everest. You care about your friends.

Everest smiled

Everest: Thank you.

Tracker: Wait I hear something! It's police sirens! And it sounds like at least 15 cars too!

Everest: I'm fucked. Life in prison for me now.


	4. C4: Impounded

The pups tried to comfort Everest while she stresses out about going to prison.

Tracker: Not if we get into my Jeep. I just installed a roof.

Everest: Where will we hide? The Helicopters have thermal cameras!

Rocky: True.

Tracker: Hmm. Oh I got it! You can hide in my den!

Zuma: The sirens are converging on us, we better move!

Tracker: Let's go!

Tracker then opens the door to his Jeep and lets the pups inside.

Scanner:

Unit: Dispatch, we don't see the suspects, one was Everest, the other two are unknown.

Dispatch: 10-4

Rocky: Ok, so I think Zuma and I aren't wanted.

Rocky gets a call from Ryder. Rocky answers the phone.

Ryder: Rocky, where are you? I need you to help us capture Everest.

Rocky: I'm with Tracker, we are camping right now.

Ryder: I can't get a hold of Zuma, do you know where he is?

Rocky: With us.

Ryder: Everest was spotted in a Matte Black BMW with two others. Let us know if you see them.

Rocky: I saw them heading towards Foggy Bottom.

Ryder: Thanks Rocky. Have fun camping.

The call ends and the pups are laughing.

Scanner:

Dispatch: Calling all units, we have a report of the three Matte Black BMWs heading to Foggy Bot-

Tracker then shuts off the scanner.

Everest: Fast thinking Rocky. But they will find our cars here and you'll be charged with a false police report.

Tracker: No worries, tonight, we can grab my Peterbilt and haul your cars to the den.

Zuma: Sweet idea!

5 minutes later, the pups arrive at Trackers den.

Tracker: Make yourselves at home.

Everest: Thanks for helping us.

Everest takes out $5,000

Everest: Here, you deserve this.

Tracker: I shouldn't

Everest: Sure you should. Just take the money.

Tracker takes the money and then, the pups take a nap to wake up at midnight and head into the living room. Tracker gave a briefing in case all hell breaks loose.

Tracker: Let's roll!

The pups head to tracker's underground garage to his peterbilt with a custom trailer.

Tracker: Rocky, you drive, Everest you stay here, we don't want you busted.

Rocky, Zuma, and Tracker get into the truck and head over to their BMWs a few miles away. The pups arrive at their rides and saw a swarm of police officers and rangers. As Rocky pulls up a Ranger walked over to the truck.

Tracker: Rocky, roll down the window, that's Ranger Kyle.

Rocky rolls his window down so they can have a conversation.

Tracker: Evening Ranger Kyle. How are you?

Kyle: I'm great, a few fugitives fleeing Adventure bay dumped these cars here and fled the scene. One of them is Everest.

Tracker: What? What did she do?

Kyle: It's classified, the ABPD won't tell me. Anyway the tow trucks are here, I got to go.

Kyle walks away to the crew.

Zuma: Fuck! Our cars are being impounded and destroyed!

Rocky: They won't, those cars have tracers and we can track them down and take them back. Zuma I need you for this.

At the Lookout:

Ryder: Pups, we need a plan to apprehend Everest. Use your X2 tasers as she is wanted alive, but keep your 9mms ready if she opens fire. Chase, since you can take a ton of recoil, use this.

Ryder hands Chase a 1911 .45.

Ryder: We will need to put this mission on our priorities, we need to patrol day and night to catch that bastard!

At Tracker's

The pups get back to the den for a new plan.

Rocky: Our cars were snagged by a swarm of cops. Luckily we have tracers on them. The Police will end up destroying them, so we need to act fast if we want to see our rides.

Zuma: Everest, me and Rocky will take the cars, and we want you to stay here. If shit breaks loose, you won't be caught.

Everest: Ok. But you will be arrested.

Rocky: But not for life.

Tracker: What happens to the cars when they get destroyed?

Rocky: They are in trucks escorted by 4 to 8 police cars. The paperwork takes about a month to process, and the scrapyard is about 1,100 miles away in California.

Everest: You're going to the US to get our cars back?

Tracker: Yup. We're taking my truck, and a heavy duty truck to take out the police cars.

Everest: Do you have the truck?

Rocky: Nope, that's why Zuma and I are heading to the local scrap yard in the morning to find hard, heavy steel, and a diesel engine, preferably a Ford Powerstroke.

Everest: That's how you get shot, American cops don't fuck around.

Rocky: That's why we're looking for heavy duty shit.

Everest: I see. Who's going to drive the cars?

Rocky: We're putting them in Tracker's truck.

The pups head to bed for the long day tomorrow.


	5. C5: Building a Bitchin’ Truck

6 hours later, Rocky and Zuma wakes up at 5:30 AM. They go grab some eggs and bacon Tracker finished making.

Zuma: Plans for our new truck?

Rocky: I'm thinking exocage, 30 inches of suspension travel, 30 inch tires, bull bar, 3 inches of thick steel, powered by a Powerstroke diesel.

Everest enters the kitchen for some breakfast.

Everest: Good morning, what's the plans I overheard?

Zuma: Rocky is building an off road truck with 3 inches of steel.

Rocky: Yep, I wish I could use titanium, strong like steel, but light like aluminum

Everest: I see, but that will be heavy.

Rocky: That's why we're looking for a diesel, we need the torque.

Tracker: Well Zuma and Rocky, you have to get the parts and a team, Everest and I are staying here. Everest doesn't want to be arrested, and I don't want to lose my spot in the Paw Patrol.

Zuma: Ryder and the pups have no idea that we were the ones who helped Everest. We can go get Rocky's truck.

Rocky: Good idea, the scrap metal in my truck can not be used as it is rusted.

Tracker: Be safe at the yard, take my Jeep.

Rocky and Zuma get in Tracker's Jeep and fires up the cammed LS3 before dumping the clutch.

10 minutes later, Rocky and Zuma arrive at the look out and walks in to grab the keys to Rocky's truck.

Rocky: Morning Ryder, how are you?

Ryder: Great, what can I do for you?

Rocky: I need my truck to haul scrap.

Ryder: Alright, keys are on the rack.

Rocky walks towards the elevator before Ryder stops him.

Ryder: Wait Rocky, if you or Zuma see Everest, let us know immediately.

Rocky: You got it.

Rocky proceeds to grab the keys and takes the elevator down.

Rocky: Ryder, have you seen the key for the 5th wheel trailer?

Ryder: Oh yeah, I have it, here you go.

As Ryder is about to hand Rocky the keys to the trailer, Marshall came back from a day off.

Marshall: Morning Ryder, morning pups. Chase remember that attack a few days ago? I left before you investigated?

Chase: Yeah, what about it?

Marshall: Did you find out who it was?

Chase: You won't like it.

Marshall: Tell me.

Chase: It was Everest.

Marshall's stomach sank.

Marshall: You can't be serious, I've never thought Everest would do that.

Chase: Well she did.

Rocky went to Zuma and hooked up the dolly and trailer.

Rocky: Let's go get some scrap. We only have a few days to do this.

Zuma nods and they get in the truck. The two pups head to scrap yard and found a scrap jackpot, along with a custom 7.5 Cummins diesel with 2 turbochargers in a souped up Ram.

4 hours later.

The two pups arrive at Trackers and enter the living room to a crying Everest and Tracker trying to calm her down.

Rocky: What's wrong Everest?

Tracker: Marshall called her and dumped her. He said he doesn't want to date someone who is wanted.

Rocky: Damn, that's cold.

Zuma: Everest, want to do something to calm you down? Drive? Walk?

Everest: Kill me.

Zuma: Not in this lifetime.

Everest: I just want to rest.

Rocky: Alright. We'll leave you alone.

The three pups leave Everest and went to build the truck.

Tracker: What do you need Zuma and I to do?

Rocky: I'll take care of the Powertrain and chassis. I need you to build the suspension. Zuma, I need you to work on the wiring.

8 hours later:

6:00 PM rolls by.

The pups built the chassis, and suspension. The powertrain, wiring and linkages need to be done.

The pups head back to Everest and she calmed down.

Rocky: You ok now Ev?

Everest: Yes, I can't believe he did that.

Zuma: Neither can we.

Tracker: How did he just found out today and not a few days ago?

Rocky: He had a few days off. He wasn't contacted, or watch the News, he just grilled and drank beer.

Tracker: Oh I see.

Everest: Hey pups, follow me.

Everest led the three pups to trackers garage to her Mitsubishi Lancer Evo 6.

Everest: Get in, I want you to see something.

The four pups get in Everest's car and head down into Adventure Bay. When the pups got to the town, they drove past the biggest annual car show in Canada, past the bridge to the lookout, onto a private road.

Tracker: Everest, we're trespassing.

Everest: No we aren't.

The pups arrive at a mansion on top of a mountain. The three other pups are nervous as they don't know who lives here and wonder, what if they have a gun? What if it's Mayor Goodway's house?

Everest: Here we are. This is my old mansion. Let's go inside.

The pups get out of the car and head to the door. Everest grabs her key and unlocks the door to let her friends in. The pup walk inside and are surprised at the size of the mansion they are in.

Rocky: Everest, where the hell do you get your money? Do you shit money from your ass?

Everest chuckles.

Everest: Good one Rocky, but no. My source of money was years ago, the memories are in my garage. Let's go see them.

The three pups are led to the garage and are shocked at their sight. The garage had over 30 Formula 1 cars.

Rocky: You raced F1? No wonder you always won those street races.

Everest: I remember when I first went out with Marshall. We came here and I have shown him these cars, and those trophies.

Everest points to a pile of trophies. The other pups walked up and noticed every one said "1ST PLACE".

Tracker: Why'd you join the Paw Patrol instead of continuing your F1 career?

Everest: I would, but I wouldn't meet the best friends in the world.

This made the other three pups smile.

Rocky: Good answer.

Everest: Each of these cars are about $7,000,000, about, $210,000,000. These are all of the cars from 2005-2015. I regret murder because now I have a life sentence waiting for me, unless those crimes are pardoned.

Rocky: We can think of possible ways to have your crimes pardoned.

Zuma: That's next to impawsible (I'm sorry for the pun)

Everest: I don't know about you, but I want to drive my car. Pick a car and we can race.


	6. C6: Car Meet VS The 5-0

Rocky and Zuma picks the F1 cars they want to drive, while Tracker is hesitant about it.

Tracker: I don't have a good feeling about this.

Everest: Relax.

Tracker: You relax when there are 4 Formula 1 cars racing down the roads in adventure bay! We will be caught!

Everest: No we won't. Just trust me here.

Tracker: Fine.

The four pups then put on racing suits Everest let them borrow, and are then harnessed in Formula 1 cars, ready to drive.

Everest: Follow me pups.

Everest led the pups down the driveway, onto the main road. Once the pups got onto the main road, they put the hammers down. The pups are cruising at 130 mph weaving in and out of heavy traffic. The pups slow down and pull into a car meet. Everyone at the meet stares at the F1 cars entering the meet and approached them when they were parked. The pups were watching new racers race, until,

Scanner:

Dispatch: Dispatch to all units! We have an illegal street racing meet by the bridge by Katie's pet shop!

Unit: 10-4,responding now

Unit: Copy that, I'm responding as well

Unit: On my way

Unit: Responding

There was more talk on the scanner, which didn't worry the pups until they heard familiar voices on the scanner.

Ryder: Skye, use you helicopter to assist the police! Chase, pursue the racers! The rest of you pups set up roadblocks around town!

Everybody at the car meet ran for their cars and took off. Most of the racers were in a pack of 60 cars, including the pups!

Rocky: I don't think this will end well for us!

Everest: Shit!

Zuma: They can't touch us, we're in the best cars in town.

Tracker: Everybody, stay in a pack, we will all split up individually at the same time, the police can't catch all of us if we split up.

Meanwhile Marshall and rubble are setting up a road block right outside of City Hall. As the street racers approached the roadblock, Marshall recognizes the first 4 cars are Everest's F1 cars.

Marshall: Stay on the F1 cars, they are Everest's!

Chase: Yeah right.

Everest joins their radio frequency.

Everest: Hey pups. Catch me if you can! I'm up front!

Rocky, Zuma and Tracker dip into alleyways, while Everest stops and does donuts right in front of the roadblock. When the police catch up, she stops and points her car at them. After 5 seconds, Everest throws her car into reverse and floors it, barely fitting between Marshall's and Rubble's trucks and pulls off a J-turn before their very own eyes.

Chase: Wha- How?

Marshall: I told you she raced Formula 1!

Everest: See you suckers!

Ryder: Everest! Stop this instant!

Everest: If you insist.

Everest stops and the police Corvettes behind her has past her. Everest turns into an alleyway and disappears, even from Skye!

Skye: Ryder I lost her. Sorry.

Ryder: Damn It. It's okay, we will get her eventually.

Marshall: I don't think so, she's one of the best racers in all of Canada!

Chase: She's a damn good driver!

Ryder: We'll have to catch her off guard.

Marshall: You can't, she's always on guard. One of the drivers from Humdinger Motorsports tried to spin her out, he couldn't succeed and only fucked up his front wing, and a tire wall. Humdinger was disqualified from the Grand Prix after that.

Everest: I lost the heat pups! Let's get these cars back to my place.

Rocky: Sounds good.

Tracker: We gotta hurry.

After about 8 minutes of driving, the pups arrive near Everest's mansion to park the cars. They saw flashing lights at the mansion and realized that was the police.

Everest: Shit It's a raid, stay quiet. Follow me, we're going to cut the power.

The pups get out of their cars and Everest leads the pups to a shed nearby to hide for a bit.

Everest: In here pups.

The pups enter the shed and find spots to hide. Once the pups are hidden, Everest has the best plan.

Everest: I'm going to lure them off the property, and you can make your way to escape, or take the cars via my truck. We need to postpone the heist for our Bimmers.

Rocky: What if you get caught?

Everest: I won't, trust me here.

Tracker: stay safe.

Everest gets out and sneaks bush to bush, when she then crosses her brick path that was lit. Everest can't be seen or she'll be in prison for life for murder.

Rocky: Everest, I have a better idea, how about one of us call in a report of you on the other side of town?

Everest: Too risky, you'll be caught, unless you call it from your CB.

Rocky: True, don't you have a CB?

Everest: Shut up now, an officer is around the corner.

Everest then sneaks up behind the officer and covers his mouth with her paw, and puts him in chokehold so he passes out. Everest then grabs the gun and shoots a few shots in the air as a distraction, and bolts to a bush. All of the officers rush outside to see an unconscious officer and calls for an ambulance.

Everest darts to a garage and gets in one of her Rally cars and dips and jumps over a police car, starting a pursuit. Everest is hitting the streets with the police on her tail. She then hits the dirt pulling off a power slide.

Scanner:

Chase: Chase to dispatch we need a bird out here.

Dispatch: Copy that, any available helicopters, respond to Chase's location.

Everest: See you officers. You can't catch me.

Unit: Dispatch, we got interference on the radio.

2 minutes later a police helicopter and 3 news helicopters join the chase.


	7. C7: The Heist comes into plan

Everest has been running from the police for about 20 minutes powersliding in the dirt to get far ahead.

Rocky: Everest how you holding up?

Everest: Got a ton of heat, nothing I can't handle.

Rocky: Go to the parking garage, I'm in a racecar for your pickup.

Everest drops the hammer down and pulls from the ground units, but hasn't lost the Helicopters.

Skye: Ryder, Everest is at the garage by the Lookout Bridge.

Ryder: Got it! Thanks Skye.

Everest makes it into the garage an pulls next to the car Rocky was in. It was a 2001 BMW M5 with a BMW N63 with 750hp.

Rocky: Get In.

Everest gets in the passenger seat and the two pups drive out of the garage.

Everest: Thank you Rocky.

Rocky: Ain't a thing.

The pups drive down the road and arrive at Tracker's place.

Tracker: Hey pups, how was it?

Rocky: Went well, I picked up Everest in the garage and we left, they had no idea too.

Tracker, Zuma, and Jake began laughing.

Jake: Alright Everest, the truck is ready, along with the semi. Tomorrow we head out to intercept the convoy before the border, you'll be driving our Destroyer.

Everest: Sweet, we get our old cars back.

Rocky: But the thing is that the cars are pulled apart into pieces, and then shipped in parts to the US.

Zuma: Those bastards killed 3 perfectly good cars!

Tracker: It's a shame.

Rocky: No worries, the cars are transported to a garage where they a pulled apart into scrap, then shipped to the U.S., we can still get them back.

Tracker: How are we taking out the convoy?

Rocky: Brute force, but the sad thing is, Chase is the lead car in the convoy. We don't want to kill him, but we can pit him and hopefully his truck will be totaled.

Jake: Good idea, but it's late we need to intercept the convoy and beat it by a few hours so we can prep The Destroyer.

Jake and the pups went to bed and woke up about 9 hours later. The pups went to the living room and saw Jake watching the news.

News Broadcast:

Reporter 1: Good morning Adventure Bay, we have an update for Everest from the Paw Patrol. Her reward has increased from $15,000 to $25,000. We have An interveiw with Ryder and the Mayor.

Trisha: Thank you Rob, today I'm here with the Mayor, Leader of the Paw Patrol and a member. So Ryder, what do you think about Everest?

Ryder: She needs to be apprehended ASAP! We need to have more police on duty.

Trisha: Thank you Ryder, Marshall do you think Everest will be caught?

Marshall: Did you see her skills behind the wheel? She'll never be caught.

Trisha: Good point. Now Mayor, any words?

Mayor: Yes, I predict we will have her caught soon.

Marshall: It would take forever.

Trisha: Well there you have it, back to you in the studio.

Jake and the four pups turn off the tv and begin talking about how they want to take down the truck.

Everest: So what is our plan of attack?

Rocky: I was thinking you're in the truck and running the escorts off the road and Zuma, Tracker, and I will jack the truck.

Everest: What about Chase, simple pit maneuver?

Rocky: Exactly. Make sure he spins into the wall, or a curb and that'll hopefully destroy a his knuckle. One the cruisers are down, we will find a way into the trucks cab, kick the driver out, and get the truck to a place and take the cars out and escape.

Jake: Not a good idea unless you find a way to cover your identity.

Rocky: Which is why we will wear hoodies that cover the face.

Jake: Now you're thinking outside the box.

Rocky: We will then take the truck to an old street racing buddy of mine back when I was a young pup, he will discard the truck and it can't be traced. We will then drive the cars to a garage that is equipped with jammers Incase there is a tracker on any of our cars. After our cars are tracer free, we will then drive to Everest's mansion, I hired a few truckers to haul every car we own to a new, underground warehouse I hired construction workers to build it out of Adventure Bay's jurisdiction to prevent seizure of them.

Tracker: How car is the warehouse?

Rocky: About 5 miles out of Adventure Bay. No biggie if you have a turbo.

Jake: Alright does everyone understand the plan?

Everest: Sure do!

Zuma: Good to go.

Tracker: Ready.

Rocky: Alright that's the spirit! Let's roll!

Jake, Rocky, Zuma, and Tracker hop into Jakes blacked out semi, and Everest gets into the heavy duty truck she will use to take down police and leave out of Trackers.

5 Minutes later, the team are heading out of Adventure Bay's City Limits to their positions to intercept the convoy that will set off the next day.


	8. C8: Adventure Bay’s Most Wanted

Jake and the pups arrive 3 hours before the border to the U.S. and unload the truck.

Rocky: Ev, the truck is ready to go. Be careful, we don't want anybody to die, we'd be wanted dead or alive.

Everest: Well we'll be wanted dead or alive either way, we're running police vehicles off the road!

Rocky: Good point. But we can chill for now, the convoy isn't passing for a few hours.

Jake: Yeah, we can sit here, whatever you pups want to do.

Rocky: How about we test the truck to see if she is running right.

Everest: Good idea.

Everest hops into the truck and fires up the custom built Cummins Twin Turbo and shifts into 1st.

Rocky: Careful Everest, this ride has a ton of body roll.

Everest: It's fine.

Everest drives the truck in the dirt trails for 20 minutes before parking by the truck.

Jake: Alright pups, time to take a nap, the truck is approximately 5 hours away.

Jake and the pups take a nap and wake up 4 and a half hours later. The pups eat steak before hijacking a truck. Rocky and Zuma then put on their hoodies and hop onto their semi while Everest starts her truck up.

Five minutes roll by and the pups see the convoy in the distance.

Rocky: Zuma when the truck passes, we need to jump onto the truck. Everest, you wait for the convoy to pass and take out the escorts.

Zuma: Lets go.

Everest: You got it!

The lead cars are Chase and two Ford Explorer Police Interceptors, and the chase cars are 2 Ford Crown Victorias and 3 Ford F-150 SVT Raptors.

The convoy passes and Rocky and Zuma jumps on top of the trailer and Everest takes off from her position. Everest speeds up and catches up to the convoy and pit maneuvers the Raptor in the back, sending the truck into the rocks.

Rocky: Nice takedown Ev!

Everest then shifts up and catches up behind the two Crown Vic's and slams one into the ditch, and slams the other one into oncoming traffic.

Zuma: So much for being wanted alive.

Everest: It's fine.

Everest then pit maneuvers another Raptor causing the truck to roll over 4 times. Chase then backs down to the back of the convoy and see Everest in the driver's seat of the truck. Everest attempts to slam Chase into the ditch, only met by him slamming the brakes and pitting her truck. The truck tumbled 5 times before landing upside down in the ditch. Chase stops his truck and gets out to hold Everest at gunpoint. Everest flees and Chase goes after her and tackles her.

Chase begins reading Everest her rights until he heard loud V8s. Chase looks and Everest pushes Chase off of her and gets in one of the BMWs Rocky and Zuma rescued.

Rocky: Let's go! We got two of our cars back. It's something!

The pups dump the clutches and speed off towards Adventure Bay.

Everest: Jake, we got two of the cars, we're heading back to Adventure Bay!

Jake: Sounds good.

Jake and Tracker fires up the semi and heads back to Adventure Bay. Chase and the Semi escorts soon fly past Jake and Tracker.

45 minutes later, the pups arrive at Rocky's friend's garage and get out.

Rocky: Hello Axel, do you think you can see if there are no trackers on our cars?

Axel: Sure Rocky. Are you Everest? I've seen you on the News.

Everest: You're not going to call the cops are you?

Axel: Nope, I am wanted myself. I can have my guys look at your cars and let you know what we find.

Rocky: Sounds good to us.

Axel: Cool, have a great night.

Rocky: You too.

The pups leave the garage and walks down the street to Jakes. The pups hear a familiar engine and turn around.

Zuma: It's Marshall's truck!

Rocky: Quick! Into the alley!

The pups enter the alley and come face to face with two guys.

Mysterious: You! You killed my brother!

The two guys walks up to the three pups and pull out knives.

Mysterious: I'm going to kill you like you killed my brother. You're dead to us Everest.

Everest pulls out a .45 and shoots the man in the chest, and then the pups flee and run to Jakes.

Jake: Hello pups. How was it.

Zuma: Everest shot a man.

Jake: Really?

Rocky: Yup, but those guys were the brother of the man Everest killed a while back.

Jake: Well be careful Everest, you don't want to have the death penalty now do you?

Everest: I don't want to remember any of this, so I'm going to crack open a cold one.

Jake: Well I have some Coors in the fridge.

Everest: Thank you.

Everest leaves the room.

Rocky: I might be wanted now.

Jake: How?

Rocky: When Everest's Truck got totaled and I picked her up, I had my hood off revealing my face.

Zuma: I'm heading to bed now.

Tracker: Me too.

Rocky: Yeah, the Outlaw's Run is going to be tomorrow. It's a course around Adventure Bay. The best street racers compete in modified Nissan 300ZX's. Everest and I are planning on racing in it.

Jake and the pups head to bed for the night.


	9. C9: Taking Rocky’s Z Back

Everest was the first pup up in the morning at 8:30, she goes to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator to see what is in there. Everest found bacon and eggs for breakfast and began cooking for herself and her friends. Rocky woke up and came into the kitchen 15 minutes later to see what's cooking.

Rocky: Morning Ev, what's cooking? It smells great!

Everest: Thank you. I'm cooking Bacon and Eggs. They'll be ready in a few, can you wake up Jake and the pups?

Rocky: Sure.

Rocky goes to wake up the others and returns with Jake and Zuma.

Everest: Where's Tracker?

Zuma: He is taking a bath.

Everest: Oh ok.

Rocky: So Everest, how excited are you to enter the Outlaw's Run?

Everest: Very.

Rocky: Remember, these races are run by a group called the Outlaws. They run these streets, racers all over Canada are entering this event. This track in particular is approximately 50 miles, starts next to the freeway, all over town, onto the freeway to Foggy Bottom. Remember you're going against tough racers, but you've raced Formula 1 since you were what? A young pup?

Everest: Yes I have. Before F1, I raced Touring Cars, WRC, Spec Miata, and NASCAR when I lived in the U.S.

Tracker enters the kitchen.

Tracker: What's up pups?

Rocky: Just discussing about the Outlaw's Run coming up. I hear everyone will be betting against us, so when we win, we will take the pot, which will be at least $2,000,000. Instant respect will be given to us.

Everest: If you say so. The race starts at what time?

Rocky: 12:00 AM, on the freeway. We will be there by 10:00 PM, we just need to shed some weight of the car.

Everest: When did you get a 300ZX?

Rocky: My first car, my dad bought me it, bone stock. I remapped the ECU, larger turbos and intercooler, ported heads, and cranked up the boost. About a month after that, my dumbass increased the boost even more! Before I knew it, my pistons and rods became astronauts.

Jake and the other pups started laughing.

Everest: Rocky, what were you thinking? Those stock internals can't take that pressure!

Rocky: I was young. Anyway there is a VR38dett from a R35 GTR in there now, 750hp.

The pups finished eating and headed into the garage to Rocky's BMW X5 M and got in. Rocky fired up his 4.4 liter twin turbo V8 and backed out of Jakes. The pups headed down the street towards town. The pups were passing by city hall and saw Chase stepping out of an unmarked Charger. Chase looks at the BMW's driver which was Rocky and ran to his car and jumped in. Rocky floored it ditching the charger before hitting a tight turn.

Scanner:

Chase: Dispatch, this is Chase, I'm in pursuit of a Red BMW X5. I can't seem to catch up. Looks like there are 2 occupants, Rocky is the driver. Could be more. They are headed down Mainstreet.

Dispatch: Calling all units, we have a pursuit of Rocky.

Rocky shuts off the scanner and started stressing out. The pups raced down the long stretch towards the freeway. Once Rocky got on the freeway he pulled away from Chase and hit the exit before losing him. Rocky got back on Mainstreet and headed towards town where he pulled into a parking lot 7 blocks away from the local car meet. The pups walked to the car meet. Four hours pass and the pups are admiring some MK4 Supras until they hear someone shouting from the crowd.

Anonymous: We got cops coming for Rocky and Everest! You two better take off!

Rocky and Everest look at each other before making a run for their X5 a few blocks away. A cop sees them and chases them on foot.

Officer: Dispatch, this is 13, I'm chasing Rocky and Everest on foot.

The pups continue to run until two police cruisers block the way. Rocky turns to cut through an alleyway, while Everest slides across the hood of the cruiser. The pups are now 5 blocks away from the X5. Rocky and Everest meet up and hit an alley away from the car to make it harder for police to give the direction and location. The pups come across a ladder and Rocky climbs it with his claw, and Everest uses her grappling hook to pull herself up. The two pups found some a/c ducts to hide under in case a helicopter is brought in.

The pups stay there for 15 minutes and use their phones as scanners.

Scanner:

13: 13 to dispatch, the trails are cold.

Dispatch: Copy that 13. All units, we have other duties, do not waste your time lookinmg for someone who are hidden.

Rocky and Everest turn off their phones.

Rocky: Alright, it's 6:25, we need to be careful.

Everest: And we will.

Rocky begins to climb down the ladder until,

Everest: Rocky, race you to the car?

Rocky: You're on!

Rocky climbs down as fast as he can while Everest used her grappling hook building to building. The pups are now 3 blocks away, Rocky is sliding across the hoods of cars, running through alleys, and climbing fences to get to the BMW faster.

As the two pups are a block away from the lot, Everest saw Chase in his car next to the BMW.

Everest: Rocky, Chase is 3 cars away from the Bimmer.

Rocky: Shit. Wait here at the side of the road.

Rocky sneaks towards his car, but he has to pass Chase's Charger. Rocky slowly approaches Chases Charger and makes it past. Rocky then books it to his X5 and jumps in. He fires up the motor and picks up Everest at the exit. Everest gets in and the pups head out of the lot. Rocky drives to the meet to pick up Zuma and Tracker.

Rocky: Get in.

Zuma: We heard the scanners, where the bloody hell did you hide?

Everest: Under AC Ducts on a rooftop. There were two helicopters next to us. Good thing they don't have millimeter scanners.

Tracker and Zuma get in Rocky's X5 and the pups are now headed back to jakes to plan on how they are going to take Rocky's Z from the lookout. Rocky is heading to Jakes and on the way there, he flew past a police car doing radar. Flashing lights were only seen in the distance before Rocky flew around a turn and pulled into Jakes garage. The pups get out and rush into the living room to meet Jake.

Rocky: We need a plan. My car is at the Lookout and we need it in about 2 hours.

Jake: Is Zuma and Tracker wanted?

Everest: No they aren't.

Jake: I have a '93 Mustang Foxbody Zuma and Tracker can drive you and Everest where you can sneak into the Lookout.

Everest: I like the sound of that idea.

Tracker: Then let's go.

Jake leads the pups into his garage, where they see a blue Foxbody.

Jake: Here she is, this baby is packing a 302 windsor with a 347 stroker kit, GT40P heads, GT40 intake, Hooker Headers, stage 3 cam, and 2 4 barrel carburetors. This car is tuned to 675 hp, but with nitrous, it has 750hp.

Zuma: Damn, this is a nice ride.

Tracker: Yes it is.

Jake:Thanks pups.

Rocky and Everest climb into the backseat. Zuma enter's the driver's seat, and tracker enter's the passenger seat. Zuma fires up the Ford 347 stroker motor and pulls out of Jake's garage. The pups head down Mainstreet and stops under the bridge.

Rocky: We have to go on paw now, the car will draw attention. Zuma Tracker, stay here to let us know when anybody gets on the bridge. Everest, let's get the Z. Rocky and Everest continue to cross the bridge. Amber strobing lights are seen and the pups duck down.

Rocky: Damn, security step up their game?

The pups continued to cross the bridge and make it to the 12 foot high fence around the property.

Rocky: Good thing Zuma let me borrow his Key Card.

Rocky scans the keycard and the gate opens. The two pups have to sneak past the guards. Rocky and Everest, have to hide in the bushes to get up to the Lookout. 3 minutes later and the pups get up there. They see Rocky's ZX and walk towards it, only to see 3 guards nearby. The pups wait a few minutes until the guards walk away. Rocky walks up to the rear fender and grabs the key he put under there.

Rocky: There we go. Get in.

Rocky gets in the driver's seat, and Everest gets In passenger's seat. Chase pulled up and saw the two pups in getting in the car.

Chase: Stop right now and keep your paws where I can see them.

Chase has his gun drawn, aimed at the two pups hanging out the windows. Ryder, Marshall, and Rubble pull beside chase and draw their guns.

Ryder: Don't be stupid! Come with us peacefully or we will use force.

Rocky and Everest gets in the car and Rocky drives in Reverse onto the dirt and pull a J-Turn. The Paw Patrol give Chase. The ZX hits the dirt trails while the Paw Patrol are gaining off road. Rocky gets on the Tarmac and heads to the exit and smashes through it. The pups are heading to Mainstreet and see a police roadblock blocking the bridge.

Rocky: Hold on, I didn't reinforce the car for nothing!

Rocky accelerates to the roadblock and plow through two cars. Three bullets tear through the windows missing the pups.

Scanner:

Dispatch:Dispatch to all units, lethal force is authorized.


	10. C10: Outlaw’s Run VS the Police

Rocky and Everest feels excitement running down their spines as chances of survival are slim.

Rocky: Woah! You missed us officers!

Everest flipped off the officers. Rocky drives faster towards the countryside. The pups are driving right at a roadblock and Rocky speeds up and dips right to turn on the dirt road to Farmer Al's. Rocky is power sliding with police on the tail, while the cops lose ground on the turns.

Rocky: What time is it?

Everest: 11:52

The pups approach Farmer Als and begin doing donuts kicking up dust.

Chase: Stay where you are and don't move! You're under arrest!

Rocky and Everest stand out of the windows and realised they are surrounded.

Rocky: I didn't realise Al and Yumi had so many pigs on the farm.

Rocky and Everest begin laughing, and the pups get back in the car to do more donuts. Rocks fly up hitting the police cars, and the officers get to cover. There is now a large dust cloud with low visibility, and the Z is nowhere to be seen after the dust clears. Skye saw tail lights in the distance and flew to the car.

Scanner:

Skye: I have located the suspect vehicle. They're headed Eastbound.

Rocky accelerates and takes a turn of the trail towards a ditch that is 10 ft deep with water.

Everest: What the hell are you doing!?

Rocky: Trust me.

Rocky accelerates even more towards a small hill and jumps over the water. The cops stop and are forced to go around. One cop made an attempt to jump it, but the Crown Victoria was too front heavy, and did a nose dive totalling the car.

Everest: Damn! Good call.

Scanner:

42: Dispatch, this is 42, I'm down.

Rocky: Nice driving officer!

The pups begin laughing, and Rocky then heads to town and sees the train on the train tracks.

Rocky: Hold on!

Rocky floors it and beats the train.

Meanwhile at the Outlaw's Run

Jack: Welcome to the annual Outlaw's Run. My name is Jack and here we have new drivers. From Barkingburg, we have Sweetie in this purple ZX, from Ontario, we have Steve in his red and blue ZX, and from Adventure Bay, we have Rocky and Everest. Wait where the bloody hell are they? Oh well, we wait for no one. Drivers, start, your, engines!

The 30 VG30DETTs are fired up and the sound of the turbochargers and blow-off valves were only heard. A man walks in front of the cars and shines a light to start the race.

The racers are off and flying through town. After about 40 seconds, what sounds like loud backfires were heard in the distance and the car car came into sight, spitting 3 foot flames with more, loud backfires. Police cars were on the tail of the ZX, driven by Adventures Bay's most wanted, Rocky and Everest.

Jack: There's the pups we were waiting for! Rocky and Everest! They got lots of ground to make up though, and looks like they brought some friends. Are they up to the task to win and escape? Join me and watch.

Rocky is flying around turns and barely caught up by 5 seconds. The pups hit the dirt road and powerslide around turns on the gravel, catching up by 8 seconds. The pups are back on the tarmac flying past the Lookout Bridge where there was a police roadblock.

Chase: STOP THE CAR NOW!

Rocky: Shit! Hold on.

Rocky locks the brakes, and does a 180 degree turn and reverses through the roadblock before doing a J-turn before being shot at some more. Rocky then accelerates onto the highway and pulls from the police. Some other racers tail lights are seen and getting closer as Rocky's gearing is slightly longer and his drag coefficient is lower than his competitors. Rocky then sees a roadblock of police Hummers and hits the NOS switch.

Rocky: Hold on. We're going to catch big air.

While all of his opponents are stopping, Rocky takes a quick turn and takes a dirt hill jump over a river and landing on the other side down a street in Foggy Bottom, where he will cross the line after a few turns. Rocky crosses the line of flares in his beaten up 300ZX and begins doing donuts around a small crowd.

Jack: And tonight's winners are Rocky and Everest from Adventure Bay!

The crowd began cheering and great news was heard on the scanner.

Scanner:

Skye: Skye to dispatch, I don't see Rocky's car anywhere on the highway.

Dispatch: It's alright, we got at least 10 racers busted.

Rocky, Everest and Jack begin laughing. Jack led them to a stand where all of the bets were placed.

Jack: Nobody betted on you two. That means you take the money, $3,456,752.

Rocky and Everest take the money and head back to the damaged Z. The pups climb in through the window, start it up, and drive off towards the freeway. Rocky sees the roadblock within an of a mile and pulls over and kills the lights.

Everest: Good idea, we got to keep a low profile.

Rocky gets a hold of Zuma on the CB.

Rocky: Hey Zuma, Tracker, Everest and I have won the Outlaw's Run. Unfortunately they'll chase us when they see the Z.

Zuma: What do you need? Semi?

Rocky: Anything with a closed trailer. There is a police roadblock though. Steve you alright.

Steve: Yes I am, about 10 racers are busted.

Zuma: Jake, Tracker, and I will be there in about 30.

Rocky: We'll be under the overpass to Foggy Bottom.

Rocky starts up his car and reverses mile down the shoulder to hide under the overpass.

45 minutes later, Jake and the pups arrive with the trailer. They hop out to find a heavily damaged ZX with bullet holes all over it.

Zuma: Damn, did you drive through a shootout?

Rocky: We are going to face max security now.

Tracker: What the fuck did you do this time?

Everest: Rocky drove through roadblocks.

Zuma: Your gonna get us shot one day.

Rocky: I'd rather live this lifestyle, very fun and intense. Anyway let's get the car loaded.

Rocky gets in the Z, and Zuma opens the trailer and the car was loaded and strapped down.

Jake: Alright, let's go before we are seen.

Jake and the pups get in the semi and Zuma drives to head back to the garage.

Jake: How much did you make tonight?

Everest: Over 3 million dollars.

Tracker: Damn! That's not bad apart from near death.

Rocky: Zuma, drive to Axel's garage.

Zuma you got it.

Zuma takes the exit to Adventure Bay onto Mainstreet, into Axel's garage.

Axel: Rocky! I haven't seen moves like that since you and Marshall were bootleggers for Farmer Al.

Axel and rocky gave each other a high-paw

Everest: Wait, what? I was dating a bootlegger?

Axel: Yes you were. Back when you were racing F1 in 2004-2010,they were done bootlegging 3 years before the Paw Patrol even formed.

Everest: What happened there?

Rocky: Al didn't produce moonshine anymore, so I became a mechanic, and Marshall became a firefighter.


	11. C11: Theft Recovery

Everest couldn't believe that she was dumped over a crime by someone who lived a life of crime when he was younger.

Everest: If he commited a crime too, why was I dumped?

Rocky: Well we were never caught and were still wanted when we were recruited into the Paw Patrol. Together we ranked a bounty of $600,000. Police just had bigger problems to deal with, remember the crimewave?

Everest: Crimewave?

Rocky: Gangs, car thefts.

Everest: Oh yeah, I remember, what about it?

Rocky: We weren't as big of a threat, and when you killed that guy, Marshall was worried that he'd be in trouble too. They'd have to question him, which could have had them do a background check, which would've gotten him arrested.

Everest: That makes sense.

A brown Pitbull entered the garage.

Axel: Hey Tommy, what can I do for you?

Tommy: I've located two of our stolen cars, they are now in a garage at Foggy Bottoms.

Axel: That bastard.

Rocky: Who?

Axel: Humdinger, he has a chop shop. He pays people to steal cars so his catastrophe crew will take them apart and sell them for profit. He hit my friend's garage, as well as The Outlaw's garage. He stole my 2009 BMW E92 M3 GT2 Car and my 2007 BMW E60 M5 Autocross car. Both of those cars are tuned to 600ish horses.

Rocky: Us five can help. Everest, Tracker, Zuma, and I can take the cars, and Jake can be a scout alerting us if anyone is near.

Tracker: I didn't want to help, but we're already balls deep with charges. Count me in.

Axel: He has security armed with guns, they'd kill you before you get anywhere near the cars.

Rocky: Not with me or Everest, as the getaway drivers.

Axel: Just bring the cars here.

Rocky: You got it. Let's go pups, and Jake.

15 Minutes Later:

Jake and the pups enter Everest's abandoned mansion.

Everest: Here we are.

Rocky: What do you think happened here with the 5-0?

Everest: Some of my racecars were impounded and crushed.

Rocky: That's a shame. Anyway let's plot this heist.

Jake: Alright, so what's gonna go down is I will be scouting for any easy entry points, and let you know when there is guys nearby. Rocky, Everest, Zuma, and Tracker, you will be the ones who will break in and steal the stolen cars, and if you are chased, I'll have my semi in a tunnel, just lose the ground units, and we're good. Any questions?

Everest: We'll be facing armed guys, we'll need these.

Everest then puts a .50 Desert Eagle, a .45 1911, a .44 Magnum, and a Glock 43 on the desk.

Jake: Those can come handy.

Everest: Pups, choose a gun, any gun.

Rocky: .45 for me.

Zuma: Glock for me.

Tracker: I'll take the Magnum.

Everest: Alright, I'll take the Deagle.

The team then spent the next 5 minutes plotting this heist before heading to the truck.

Jake: Alright, I have my armoured up F-350 ready, so I'll drive and drop you off two blocks away, you guys can take care of the rest.

10 minutes fly by and the pup's arrived at the building Jake dropped them off at.

Everest: Draw your guns in case we get in a fight.

The four pups draw and hold their guns while running down a dark alley and jump over a short wall before coming up to a Foggy Bottom's police car. The pups put their guns away and two officers step out of the cruiser.

Officer: Well, well, well, if it ain't Adventure Bay's most wanted. Pups put your paws where we can see them!

The pups turn around and run through the alleyway, and split up. Rocky hides in a parking lot running around cars, Everest hides on top of a building, Zuma hides in a dark alleyway, and Tracker hides under a car parked on the side of the road. The pups begin to communicate via radio.

Rocky: Damn It! We should be able to snag the cars if we keep low.

Zuma: Good idea, lets maybe try jumping from the rooftops.

The pups agreed on jumping from roof to roof, but the pups have to cross a street in order to get to the garage. The pups climb the ladder and get to the fire exit of the apartment complex they were on top of. Rocky then pulls out a crowbar and breaks the door open. The pups head down the stairs, down the halls to the front door. The pups run across the street and get to the garage.

Everest: No guards, let's find these cars.

Rocky: They have a yard next to the building, and shit, they have cameras.

The pups locate the M3, but can't find the M5.

Rocky: Everest, you and Tracker want the M3 or M5?

Tracker: How about we go with the M3, there is probably like 10 guys in the garage.

Zuma: Go get the M3, we can maybe sneak in unnoticed and snatch the M5.

Everest and tracker hop the fence and managed to get to the M3. The pups climbed in and since it was a racecar there were a few switches to flip. Everest was familiar with the M3 GT2 because she raced for BMW Motorsports and dominated the competition with the M3 E92. Everest flips all the switches and starts the M3. Everest then drives to the gate when Humdinger with his guys walk to the BMW with their guns ready. Everest accelerates at the gate, crashing through it, Humdinger's guys weren't too far back with murdered out Lamborghinis.

Because of the distraction, Rocky and Zuma were able to sneak in and take the M5 with out being spotted. The pups begin communicating with CB.

Zuma: Hey pups, Rocky and I got the M5, everyone at the shop decided to chase you.

Tracker: That's great, we have what, 6 or 7 Lamborghinis on us.

Zuma: Where are you?

Tracker: Freeway.

Zuma: On our way.

Zuma: Rocky, hit it!

Rocky pressed the M-Mode button which remapped the ECU from 600hp to 725hp, and now the M5 is catching up to the M3 chased by Lamborghinis. Zuma grabs his glock and hangs out the window and shoots out a Lambo's tire, causing the car to lose control into oncoming traffic and flipping several times. Rocky then pit maneuvers a Lamborghini, sending it into another Lamborghini.

Tracker then pulls out his Magnum and shoots the front fender, the bullet goes through and hits a tie rod, causing that wheel to turn and cause a pile up with the rest of the Lamborghinis. The pups then race to meet Jake at Everest's mansion.

5 minutes later and the pups arrive at the mansion and rush inside.

Jake: Hey pups, was watching the News, a wreck happened off of the freeway from Foggy Bottom and I was hoping that none of you died tonight. The pups were explaining the tension of the drive until something caught them on the News.

Reporter: Hi I am here today with Mayor Humdinger of Foggy Bottom. Will you explain what happened.

Humdinger: Well two of my cars were stolen and these good Samaritans tried to stop the thieves, but the thieves shot at them.

Reporter: Who were the thieves?

Humdinger: They were Everest, Tracker, Rocky, and Zuma from the Paw Patrol!

Reporter: What! Half of the Paw Patrol are criminals!

Jake and the pups were in disbelief as Humdinger lied.

Everest: Pups, I need your help, when we were at the Chop Shop, I saw 4 of my cars. I want them back

Jake and the pups begin spending the next 15 minutes making plans on how they want to take Everest's cars back. After the planning, the pups go into Everest's garage. Everest walks up to a black 2018 BMW M5.

Everest: Get In. Jake, load up these cars and take them to Axel's garage.

The Pups get in the M5, while Jake is loading the truck. Everest fires up the 600hp, 4.4 liter twin turbo V8. Everest then puts the car in gear and drives down the driveway.

Everest: Alright pups, so I'm going to get my car into an alleyway, we take my cars back, then when we will come and get this car after.

Tracker: So what cars were stolen?

Everest: My 08 WRX with 510ish hp, boosted Civic with 670ish hp, my ram rumble bee with 570ish hp, and my 280Z turbo, with 490ish hp. These cars are light and fast. I'll take the WRX, Rocky, you get the Civic, Tracker, you get the Ram, and Zuma, you get the Z.

The pups agreed with Everest's plan to retrieve her cars.

5 minutes later, everest is pulled over by a police Charger, when on the side of the freeway, Everest realised that Chase pulled them over.


	12. C12: The Battle of The Ecotecs

Everest: What now?

The pups sit pulled over for 5 minutes without being confronted.

Zuma: I wonder what's taking him so long.

Everest: Maybe he's checking the plates.

Rocky: I'm not sure about that.

Rocky then proceeds to pull the license plates out of the glovebox, and the other pups look at him.

Tracker: Really. Really. Are you a dumbass?

Rocky: We don't want to be caught.

Everest: Here he comes.

The Charger's door open and Chase steps out. Chase proceeds to walk up to the M5 but when he gets to the rear quarter panel, Everest takes off. Chase runs back to his charger to pursue.

Scanner:

Chase: Chase to dispatch! Driver took off, I'm now giving pursuit!

Dispatch: Copy that, all available units please respond.

6 units respond and give chase. Everest is driving at 185mph when her radar detector goes off.

Everest: Shit, more cops.

Everest slows down and hits a dirt trail, thanks to the AWD, she is able to powerslide and get away from the cops.

Meanwhile Chase was primary on the pursuit.

Chase: Chase to all units, I need a roadblock blocking the dirt trail onto mainstreet.

Too late. Everest is already on Mainstreet, ducking in and out of traffic, the police back down.

Scanner:

Chase: Chase to dispatch, the suspect is weaving in heavy traffic, it's too dangerous. I'm backing off.

Dispatch: Copy that, all units, back down.

The pups were excited now that the police backed down before the freeway on-ramp.

Everest: Now let's go get those cars.

Rocky: Sounds good.

After about 35 minutes, the pups arrive at Humdinger's chop shop. They park in the parking lot next to it.

Everest: Humdinger is talking to someone, Tracker listen in.

Tracker begins to listen to the conversation.

Humdinger: Okay, here is what's going to happen, I'll raise your salary by $25,000 if you kill those pups and get those BMWs back, or I'll tan your hide. Got it?

Man: Yes sir, right away sir.

Humdinger: Good, now get them.

Tracker is horrified to hear about what's coming for the pups.

Tracker: Pups, we better move, and fast. Humdinger is going to pay that guy an extra $25,000 to kill us.

Everest laughs.

Everest: Does he think he can take us, I mean with your .44, Zumas Glock, my DEagle, and Rocky's .45 against him.

Rocky: Something tells me we are going to be in a shootout.

Zuma: We probably are.

Everest: Anyway, lets go get my cars.

The pups leave the car and cross the street. The pups are walking to the yard and stop as they saw a Humdinger Towing tow truck.

The pups got to cover as the truck left. The pups continued to break in. The pups entered and saw two guys taking a R35 GTR apart.

Rocky: Hey, I'll take the Civic, then when they leave to chase me, you can take the other cars.

Everest: Sleight of hand huh?

Rocky: Damn right.

Zuma: Sounds like a plan.

Rocky manages to sneak past the guys to the Civic. Rocky proceeds to climb through the window and into the driver's seat. Rocky flips on the main power switch, the water pump, and fuel pump. Rocky then turns the engine over to get oil pressure built up before turning on the ECU and ignition coil. The boosted H23 swapped Civic fires right up and and Rocky dumps the clutch taking off down the street.

Everest: Be careful Rocky, you're in a FWD Civic that has a shit load of torque steer.

Rocky: I found that out the hard way when I dumped the clutch, the son of a bitch went too far to the right almost into the wall.

Rocky is driving away fast, Humdinger's guys left after him.

Everest: Alright Tracker, time to find that ram. It's a black ram 1500 Rumble Bee with the yellow stripe on the rear. This truck has the same 5.7 hemi with trick flow heads, and a stage 1 cam. I also installed Kooks Zoomies for exhaust.

Tracker: You want me to draw attention. Mayor Goodway would probably hear the engine from Adventure Bay.

Everest: Probably, but as long as you can get away.

Tracker finds the truck, fires it up and leaves.

Zuma found the 280ZX Turbo, and him and Everest drove off after she got the WRX. The four pups met at Everest's mansion.

The pups were planning on building a Funnycar to take to NHRA races.

Everest: I like Funnycars, my dad had one when I raced F1. The car had a huge blown hemi with over 10,000 horses on Nitromethane! The car ran miles at in under 4 seconds at 330 mph.

Rocky: Cool, well I have a 19-

Rocky was interrupted by Everest's phone ringing.

Everest: Hold on a minute.

Everest picks up and hears a familiar voice.

Everest: Hello?

Anonymous: …

Everest: Who is this?

Anonymous: …

Everest: So you want a drag race huh?

Anonymous: …

Everest: See you then.

Everest hangs up.

Everest: Alright pups, I got a rematch from some pup that was in the Outlaw's Run. They want to race at the Battle of Ecotecs.

Rocky: What class?

Everest: SC.

Rocky: Ok, can't be mad.

Tracker: How Many classes are for the Battle of the Ecotecs?

Rocky: There are 4, N/A (Naturally Aspirated), T/C (Turbocharged) S/C (Supercharged) and N2O (Nitrous Oxide). There are a set of rules, the TC and SC have a displacement limit of 2.0 liters, and NA and N2O have no limit. All cars must be running on 91 octane pump gas. The car must have an Ecotec from the factory.

Tracker: Oh, I see.

Rocky: Yep. The 2 liter displacement is for fairness. Anyway Everest, what car are you going to use?

Everest: I have a 2004 Saturn Ion Redline. I just need some upgrades.

Rocky: Well lets get to work.

The pups get to work on Everest's Ion, Rocky luckily had a Supercharged Ecotec turnkey crate engine with a billet crank, titanium rods and pistons, stage III cams, HKS fuel rail. Rocky's setup gave capabilities to rev up to 10,000 RPM and produce around 850hp tops. The Pups also installed MSD Two-Step, remapped the ECU and upgraded the fuel pump.

Then they got to work on the running gear, Eibach swaybars, Ksport struts and coils, with 6 piston, 430 mm Brembo brakes up front, 2 piston, 300mm Brembo in the rear. Rocky then installs a stage III clutch, and the custom titanium gearbox Axel made at his machine shop. The pups installed bullhorn exhaust exiting behind the front passenger wheel.

The pups are done, 30 inch drag slicks on their mean machine. The car was ran on the Dyno for extra power at 950hp.

Rocky: It's done, you ready to show that you aren't nothing?

Everest: Fuck yeah.

Zuma: Then what are we waiting for?

2 days later the pups arrive at the meet when they are approached by their challenger, Sweetie.

Sweetie: Hello Everest, miss me?

Everest turns around to face her opponent.

Everest: Fuck.

Sweetie: Let's have this race? My Cobalt SS against your Saturn?

Everest: Yes, what's the bet?

Sweetie: Pinkslips.

Everest: Your on.

The pups wait for the few races to end before going to the line. Everest locks up her rear brakes and does a burnout to get those slicks to grip better. Sweetie doesn't do a burnout, just lines up and holds it at the two-step limiter.

The light turns green and both pups dump the clutch, Everest had a lot of torque steer, while Sweetie had wheelspin. The pups are shifting and Everest finishes the half mile at 237mph, Sweetie finished at 158mph. The pups park back at the meet.

Sweetie: No fair! You have better tires!

Everest: Build your car right, a deal is a deal.

Sweetie: Fine, here.

Sweetie hands Everest the keys to her Cobalt, Everest handed those keys to Rocky. The pups are headed to their cars, when they got in the cars, the police code 5 them on Sweeties signal.

Police: Freeze, step out of the cars.

The pups fired up the cars, and drove back slowly out the entrance. The pups pulled off J-Turns to pull away. While fleeing Rocky herd something disturbing from Sweetie's car, a blow-off valve.

Rocky: Uh Everest, I think Sweetie was cheating.

Everest: How so?

Rocky: This car has a blow-off valve, turbos have blow off valves, not superchargers.

The pups are fleeing from the police and flew into the garage, losing the police. The pups then popped the hood of Sweetie's Cobalt and were surprised to find there was no 2 liter supercharged Ecotec, but rather a 2.4 liter turbocharged inline 4 straight out of a Dodge Neon SRt4.

Everest: That little bitch! This is the very reason we have trust issues.

Meanwhile at Axle's garage

Axle is working on Rocky's totaled 300ZX when he is approached by Chase

Chase: Axel, what the hell are you doing?

Axel: What does it look like I'm doing? Im building a doomsday machine, gonna aim it up your hiney hole.

Chase: You stupid enough to think you can fix this?

Axel: I'm fixing it fixing it.

Chase: Oh you're fixing it fixing it. You couldn't fix an election if your brother was the governor.

Axel: What do you want Chase?

Chase: This car was used for street racing, Mayor Goodway wants it impounded.

Axel: Well it's not running now, and our 2 tow trucks aren't here, so unless you're going to stick it up your ass and-

Chase: Hey. One way or another I'm taking this car tomorrow at 3 AM.. You have a nice night ok.

Chase then leaves Axel's garage and drives off. Axel proceeds to finish building the motor then calls Rocky.

Meanwhile with the pups

The pups are working on Zuma's srt-4 powered Dodge minivan when Rocky's phone rings. Rocky sees it's Axel and picks up.

Rocky: How's the car?

Axel: Not good, Chase came in and Mayor Goodway wants it impounded.

Rocky: Does It At least run?

Axel: No, I need to put the engine and gearbox in and hook up the wire harness.

Rocky: What time are they taking it?

Axel: 3 AM, so in 4 hours.

Rocky: Shit, alright so see what you can do, we'll be there about 2:45 AM.

Axel: OK.

The pups hung up.

Zuma: What happened?

Rocky: My car is being impounded from Axel at 3 AM.


	13. C13: A Narrow Escape

The pups arrive at Axel's Garage at 2:50 AM in everest's M5. Axel closed his gate and the pups looked at Rocky's Z and were shocked. The car looked brand new.

Rocky: Holy shit Axel. It looks nice.

Rocky then opened the hood.

Rocky: Dude! That's a VR38! I love you Axel. How can I repay you.

Axel: just shout out my garage at the local meets.

The pups see flashing lights reflecting off the walls, and Rocky and Zuma get in the Z, Tracker and Everest gets the M5. The police walk up to the gate and opens it. Rocky fires up the Z, and Everest fires up the M5. The pups race off, Rocky is running that 800 horse GTR motor to the ground. The police were not expecting the Z to race away and were unprepared, so the pups were able to lose police and enter their garage before the air unit arrived.

Rocky: Alright, a job well done!

Everest: Alright, so what cars do you want to run?

Zuma: How about the class Limited Street, 550 hp max, and use sleepers.

Tracker: Yeah, I'm down.

Rocky: Let's do it.

15 minutes roll by and the pups arrive at the meet.

Rocky rolled up in a '01 Honda Accord sedan with a H23A1. The engine was a built H23 with a banks sidewinder turbo. The engine produced 849hp on Methyl-Alcohol at 45 psi, but was choked down to 546hp on premium gas at 28 psi.

Zuma was running his '99 Dodge Grand Caravan with a 2.4 SRT-4 Turbo motor. Zuma sent the engine to Dodge's Street Race Tech division (SRT) to become a supercar killer. When Zuma got the motor back, it produced over 1200hp on Methyl-Alcohol at 50 psi. Zuma knocked the boost down to 20 psi and made 549hp on Methyl-Alcohol.

Tracker has his LS swapped 99 Grand Cherokee. The V8 produced 544 hp, getting a 0-60 time of under 4.3 seconds. The 6.2 engine runs on premium pump gas.

Everest was running a 98 Neon with a 530hp SRT-4 motor. The car was the lightest out of her friends.

The pups roll in and park next to Steve.

Steve: Alright pups, I'm in the next race against Sweetie.

Rocky: Watch out, that bitch is a cheater.

Steve: I know, she just won't leave me alone.

Everest: Show her who sits on the throne.

Steve: I will.

Steve rolls up in his Civic Type R, Sweetie is in her MX5. The drivers drive up to the line, Sweetie uses her line lock to do a burnout, Steve uses his hand brake. The light turns green. The drivers are off. Sweetie had a bad reaction time and grip, while Steve hooked up right away. The drivers race down the Main Street flying past the police station and Lookout Bridge, crossing the line. Steve in front and Sweetie losing.

The drivers return to the meet and as Steve gets out of the car, Chase and the police went code 5 on the meet.

Chase: Everest, on the ground now!

Everest made a run for her car.

Chase: Oh no you don't! Everest stop now! I have 50,000 volts!

Chase tackled Everest and more units were about to assist him, until some of the people from the crowd charged and tackled the officers. Rocky tackles Chase and throws his taser 20 feet away. Rocky then runs while being shot at. Everest gets up and follows. Rocky jumps into Steve's Civic, unable to drive. He was hit, badly.

Steve takes off while Rocky is looking around for bandages.

Steve: Check the glove compartment.

Rocky opens the glove compartment and finds some gauze. Rocky then wraps his wound that's on his thigh.

Steve: Damn they got you good.

Rocky: Yeah, but I'm gonna get them back.

Rocky draws his 1911 and shoots at the Police Charger Hellcat on their tail, hitting their tire causing them to wreck.

Skye is right above the Civic.

Rocky: You can't lose Skye, hit this subway entrance!

Steve hits the entrance, driving on the underground tracks, the Civic is no longer seen. Steve goes down a track at 90mph and sees a light heading towards them.

Steve: Fuck! Jump!

Rocky and steve jump from the car as it crumbles into the train at 80mph.

Rocky: Hot damn! We're alive!

Steve: Yeah, but we better run, police are on their way.

Rocky: I can't walk anymore, it hurts too much. I'm giving up.

Steve: No Rocky, I'll carry you home.

Steve picks up Rocky and carries him out the exit. The two lay low behind a planter while a swarm of cruisers fly by. They counted 23 cars!

Steve: It's now or never!

Steve picks up Rocky and run across the street to Katie's shop.

Steve: Hey Katie, Rocky is shot, I need the bullet out and him ready to go quickly!

Katie: Alright, I'll see what I can do.

While Katie gets to work, Steve goes outside to call Jake for a pickup.

Jake: Hello Steve. What can I do for you today?

Steve: Rocky was shot today trying to leave a car meet, we're at Katie's. We need a pick up pronto.

Jake: Alright I'm on my way.

15 min later, Katie finishes.

Katie: Alright Steve, here's Rocky, be careful for the next three weeks.

Rocky: Thanks Katie.

Rocky limps outside.

Steve: So what do I owe you?

Katie: $95.26.

Steve hands Katie $120

Steve: Keep the change.

Steve and Rocky climb into Jake's Ram and they head to the garage. When they arrive, Everest, Zuma, and Tracker were there waiting for Rocky.

Everest: Rocky you alright?

Rocky: Yes.

Tracker: What happened to you

Rocky: Shot at by the police. They hit me in the thigh. Katie gave me some Morphine, pulled the bullet out and stitched it.

Zuma: Katie didn't call the cops?

Rocky: Katie doesn't give a damn if you're wanted, unless it is like murder or some other serious charge.

Everest: Well you're going to be charged with assault on Law Enforcement.

Rocky: That's if I get caught. Anyway, I can't race for the next 3 weeks. I'll just work on your cars.

Zuma: Sounds good.

Jake, Steve, and the pups talk and lay low for the rest of the day.

The next morning

The pups get upm, make breakfast and turn on the news.

News broadcast:

Ashley: Good morning Adventure Bay! We have a crazy story from yesterday that took place around noon. My name is Ashley and I am here with my colleagues Dan and Eric.

Dan: Almost 3 dozen people were arrested in an undercover police investigation to catch some street racers, more importantly, Rocky and Everest. We also have Chase with more info.

Chase: Thank you, and hello. What happened yesterday, we had set up a sting near the meet in which Everest was in. We waited for two racers to finish their race and enter the meet again, we went into code 5 and attempted to arrest Everest. I tackled her, and before any unit could get to me, Rocky tackled me, and some of the people in the crowd decided to attack. We had to fire in defense, but Everest got away. Rocky is about as wanted as Everest is now, with some other charges from last night.

Eric: Shit, what else happened?

Chase: Well, we went after one of the racers, a black and red Civic Type R. They went into the subway, now the civic is a washing machine. No one could survive that. The subway car was traveling at 60mph. The civic had to be going at least 50. Rocky was in that car, he has to be dead now.

Ashley: I'd say he's dead.

Jake and the pups turn the TV off.

Rocky: I'm not dead you dumb son of a bitch.

Everest: Rocky, you jumped out of the Civic going how fast?

Rocky: At least 70mph

Everest: Even though you could've ended up a lot worse?

Rocky: Yup.


	14. C14: The Set Up

6:00AM rolls around at The Lookout, Marshall and Chase wake up and eat breakfast, and get ready for another attempt at catching Everest.

Marshall: You ready to catch that Husky bastard?

Chase: Yup, now that Rocky is dead, that's one less wanted racer off the streets.

Marshall: Exactly. 1 pup down, 3 more to go.

Chase loads up his M16 with rubber rounds, and Marshall loads his AR15 with rubber rounds.

The pups get their X12 Taser shot guns out and loaded. The pups walk away to Chase's new unmarked cruiser, a Dodge Challenger Demon.

Marshall: Damn! You were upgraded to a Demon?

Chase: Yup, 840hp supercharged hemi.

At the meet

Everest, Zuma, Tracker, and Rocky arrives in 600hp drag cars. Everest in a 1971 Plymouth Hemi Cuda, Zuma in a 1968 Plymouth Roadrunner, Rocky is shotgun in Zuma's car, and Tracker is in a 1969 Dodge Charger. The pups park for the Limited 600 Street races, RWD, 600hp drag cars. All cars have 4 Speed racing gearboxes made by Tremec.

The pups are challenged by a brown mix-breed Terrier known as The Top Dog.

The Top Dog: Well, well, well. Who do we have here. Looks like some fresh meat. I'll have fun beating all three of your cars.

Tracker was about to say something until Jake pulled him away and whispered to him.

Jake: Tracker, that's The Top Dog, he owns these streets. He runs the biggest street racing crew in the world. He runs a third of Canada, almost 80 percent of the U.S. and almost half of Europe.

The Top Dog: I just want to see if you are good enough for the biggest street race in history, 250 drivers from all around the globe, and who knows if you are good enough to win, you get $1,000,000,000, respect, and a spot in our crew. If you want to enter, drag race real quick, and I'll give you a date and time for your first race.

The pups decided to take the offer.

Zuma: You're on!

Everest: I'm in.

Tracker: Let's do this!

Rocky: I would, but im injured.

The Top Dog: Is it Rocky?

Rocky: Yup, thats me.

The Top Dog: Dude I saw your driving back at the outlaws run. I saw everything from the pursuit to the end of the race. You know what? Heal, then you have a spot in the race.

Rocky: Thank you.

The four cars roll up to the start line, Everest's Cuda, Zuma's Roadrunner, and Tracker's Charger are accompanied by The Top Dog's NASCAR powered Mazda MX5 Miata.

Everest: Shit, we lost, that car is lightweight as fuck.

The three pups are at Line lock while The Top Dog is at his two-step limiter. The light turns green, The cars are off, the muscle cars lifting the front wheels, and the Miata losing grip at the line, but with the help of all wheel drive, that mean, 5.9 liter v8 mated to a 4-speed manual hooked up eventually and passed the muscle cars a few seconds later. The positions were, The Top Dog, Everest, Zuma, and Tracker. The drivers then pull back into the meet to talk.

The Top Dog: You pups were faster than the other racers I come across. Meet me at this address on December 5th for qualifications. You'll race, then I'll give you a date for the next round.

Sweetie then rolls up in her blue Foxbody Mustang looking for someone to race, until she sees Everest. Sweetie then walks up to Everest to race her.

Sweetie: That car is not bad for an old piece of shit.

Everest: Says the one who is driving a four cylinder Foxbody.

The crowd begins to laugh.

Sweetie: That four cylinder is a mean street machine.

Everest: Not when it can't beat my Snowcat.

Crowd: Daaaamn!

Sweetie: You think you're fast, let's race.

The pups get into their cars and drive to the line. Everest does her burnout with the help of line lock, and Sweetie tries a burnout, but only one wheel spun. Sweetie is at her two-step limiter, and Everest engages her transbrake. The light turns green.

Sweetie dumps the clutch with her Eaton M62 supercharger whining up, while Everest's car launches and sends its front wheels up in the air. Everest is shifting gears fast thanks to a Hurst Lightning Rod Shifter, while Sweetie is banging gears. Half way in the mile, Sweetie did a money shift between 4th to 5th, accidentally downshifting to 3rd gear. Causing the engine to rev up to destruction when she let out the clutch.

Sweetie's engine spat out every connecting rod through the block, and locked up eventually. The rear wheels locked up, sending the car sideways into the wall at 150 mph. Everest crossed the finish line and as she looks in her rearview, she sees the Mustang tumbling several times. Everest turns around and heads back to the meet, but not before she checked on Sweetie. Everest pulls up to Sweetie and climbs out of her Plymouth and walks up to the totalled Mustang that is now on fire.

Everest: Sweetie, you alright?

Everest: Answer me dammit!

Sweetie was trying to catch her breath. Everest then proceeds to yank the door open, undoes the harness and drag Sweetie out before the fuel tank has a big explosion seconds later. Everest puts Sweetie in her car and then grabs her fire extinguisher from her roll cage. Everest extinguishes the fire, then gets back in her car and drives back to the meet. Sweetie finally spoke up after catching her breath.

Sweetie: You. You saved me.

Everest: It's what we racers do. Race each other, fight for each other, and save each other when we are in need.

Sweetie gets up and begins walking away.

Sweetie: I'm going for a walk around a meet.

A few moments after Sweetie left, the police swarmed.

Zuma: Shit! Run!

Everest runs to her Plymouth and fires up the 440 hemi and takes off. With the police focused on Everest and the crowd blocking the police, Rocky was able to get into Zuma's Roadrunner with the struggle, Tracker was able to get in the Charger and the two cars were able to leave unnoticed.

Everest was running her 440 wide open, zoomies roaring and flying past traffic. Everest is pulling away from all the units except one, Chase.

Chase: Chase to dispatch, I have the target in my sight.

Dispatch: Copy that. Pit when safe to do so. You


	15. C15: Is This The End? It Can't Be!

Everest turns on her line lock, slams on the brakes, and spins the rear wheels, creating a smokescreen and Chase backed off due to visibility. Everest then turns onto Mainstreet to pull away, but since her car is for drag racing on the mile, she tops out at 170 mph due to the gearing in the differential, Chase is flying behind Everest at 200 mph catching up.

Everest decides to talk to her friends on the radio.

Everest: Pups, bad news, this Dodge Demon doesn't have a governor on it.

Rocky: So it hits 200 mph, what are you limited at right now?

Everest: 170 tops, can't go faster.

Zuma: You know what? We made it to the garage, we will get a WRC Rallycar at Farmer Al's for you, just hold the Demon off.

Everest: I'll try.

Marshall begins talking to Chase.

Marshall: Pit! Pit! Pit!

Chase gets into position to pit Everest's left rear quarter panel, but Everest checks up on the brakes, slowing down her car. As a result, Chase ended up in front of her.

Everest decided to quickly turn onto the dirt road to head to Farmer Al's, forcing Chase to turn around after missing his turn. She sees a 2008 Subaru WRX next to Zuma in the barn, the Impreza was lifted 20 inches off the ground, bull bar, LED flood lights with her pup tag emblem on the roof and the number 09 on the doors.

Everest: Holy shit! Is that a new car Zuma?

Zuma: Yup, it was going to be your birthday present from us for your birthday next week, but you need this car now. Here are the keys.

Zuma hands Everest keys that has her pup tag as a keychain.

Everest: Thank you Zuma!

Everest climbs in her Impreza, fires up her EJ20 Turbo and dumps the clutch.

Everest is racing down Farmer Al's and flying down towards Chase's Demon and 7 other units until Skye alerted them.

Skye: Skye to ground units, move out of the way! Everest in a high speed car is driving right at you.

Hearing this, Chase and the units stopped and formed a roadblock and draws their guns. The Subaru is in the sights of the assault rifles the officers and firefighter. The units open fire and Everest jumps a dirt hill over the roadblock.

The units are back in pursuit of a rallycar heading to town. Everest heads down Mainstreet to pass the lookout but didn't realize that there were police cars with cruise lights on, once Everest was slowing down, it was too late to turn, she had to use her bull bar. Two police cars in the roadblock were sent spinning out of control, nearly taking out a group of officers.

Knowing she will never get out of prison if she is caught, Everest gives the car all it's got topping out at 155 mph. Her car may be slower than her Cuda, but it can turn better and off road at that speed. Everest was causing thousands of dollars in damages to police cruisers. Everest looked in her rear view and didn't see Chase's Demon SRT and began talking to her friends.

Everest: Pups, good news, Chase isn't in pursuit anymore.

Zuma: That's good, you can now take it home from here.

Everest: Will do, bye.

Everest begins powersliding around corners as the front wheels pull the car around curves. 5 minutes later, she saw the most frightening thing, Chase and Marshall in their Ready Race Rescue trucks.

Everest: Shit!

Zuma: What's wrong?

Everest: Chase and Marshall are in race trucks!

Zuma: You mean from Ready Race Rescue?

Everest: Yeah, they're gaining on me. Rubble is with them.

Everest tries to pull away but her gearing is too short which results in a low top speed.

Scanner:

Chase: You guys ready for a rolling roadblock?

Marshall: Let's get that son of a bitch!

Rubble: Well technically it's daughter, but I'm ready when you are.

Everest realizes Marshall doesn't really like her and she sheds a tear.

Rubble races to the front of the car, and Marshall and Chase get to the sides, and a Explorer Ecoboost police interceptor is behind Everest. Rubble slows down to a stop to end the chase. Everest hops out and runs down the street, but she couldn't outrun Chase's taser.

Everest hits the ground hard, and now the police and the Paw Patrol has finally caught her.

Officer: Chase, you want to cuff her?

Chase: Marshall?

Marshall: What?

Chase: Do you want to cuff Everest?

Marshall: I'm not a cop.

Chase: Here.

Chase gives Marshall a pair of cuffs. Marshall puts his handgun away and proceeds to walk up to his ex.

Marshall: Everest, what have you done? Why did you do this.

Marshall proceeds to arrest Everest. Marshall picks up Everest and walks her to an unmarked Charger and opens the door for her.

Marshall: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.

Everest: Fuck you man!

Marshall: Oh you heard this before!

Marshall pushes Everest against the door of the Charger before shoving her in the car. The door has been closed, and Everest is thinking about where she went wrong.

Radio:

A 13: Adam 13 to dispatch,

Dispatch: Adam 13 go ahead.

A 13: The fugitive one female Husky is in custody.

Dispatch: Copy that Adam 13.

Chase walked up to the car to talk to Everest.

Chase: Everest, what has gone into you? One day you were our teammate and family member, and now you are a hardened criminal. Street racing is one thing, but you committed murder two times! You also have some counts of grand theft auto from Humdinger's garage, several charges of vehicular assault on officers, several counts of resisting arrest. Plus, that first guy you killed at the car meet was one of Marshall's friends years back, his name was Zack. Marshall was emotionally and mentally hurt because of that. He wishes you dead.

Everest: That was in defense of Rocky.

Chase: Okay, and I was fine with that until you fled. If you called EMS, you wouldn't be caught or in trouble because it was defense of someone else. Did you really have to flee the scene?

Everest: I'd be arrested for street racing

Chase: Okay, if it's one charge, it's 30 days in jail and car impounded, second offense is 90 days in jail. In some extreme cases, it's 5 years in jail. Murder is with life in prison or death.

Everest had nothing else to say.

Meanwhile, with Rocky, Zuma and Tracker

The three pups were watching the news and seeing their racing team member arrested really upset them.

Zuma: Well shit. She's caught, Rocky is presumed dead, and Tracker and I are facing false charges for grand theft auto for when we took cars that did not belong from Mayor Humdinger.


	16. C16: Everest's Trial

Chase walked away from the car Everest was in, and walked to Marshall who was leaning against his race firetruck alone.

Chase: What's wrong Marshall?

Marshall: Zack, she killed one of my best friends.

Chase: It's okay, she'll get what's coming her way in prison. Do you know what happens to Paw Patrol members in prison?

Marshall: What?

Chase: They are brutally beaten for the amount of criminals we put in.

Marshall: So she will be jumped and killed at some point?

Chase: I predict right when she walks in, all of the inmates will plan on attacking her.

Marshall: So karma is gonna hit hard?

Chase: Exactly.

Marshall gets up and helps clean up the scene and Everest is taken down to the county jail for her trial the next day. Upon entering the jail, Everest was searched,her paw print was taken, her mugshot was taken, and she had to put on a jumpsuit. Everest was then taken to a cell where she was staying for the night.

In the morning

Chase: Wake up maggot! Get ready for court.

Everest wakes up and is escorted by Chase in front of her, and two guards armed with AR-15s behind her. Everest is then brought to a room with where she has to wait for transport.

10 long minutes later, Everest was called to enter the armored prison truck to get to court. Chase got in his Paw Patrol cruiser and was the pilot escort in front of 3 Ford Explorers, which were in front of the truck, and 4 Ford Explorers were behind the truck. The convoy had a lights, no siren transport. The convoy followed road laws.

The convoy eventually arrived at the courthouse for a long session of a trial.

The court was being prepped for 15 minutes after a convict started a fight after being charged and made a big mess.

Everest was then escorted out of the truck by Chase who had a AR-15 aimed at her head.

Chase: No sudden movements or I will fire.

Everest is walked into the court session and is seated. Jake was in the audience.

Judge: The trial for Everest has begun!

The judge's hammer was slammed down.

Chase: Your honor, Everest has committed murder and fled the scene right after. We do have footage of it.

Chase then pulls out a flash drive with the CCTV footage of Everest killing Zack.

Judge: And she fled when it was self defense?

Chase: Correct.

Judge: Wrong thing to do. Anyone else have evidence to share?

Judge: Done deal.

Marshall then steps up and provides the paperwork and coroner report he had to fill out for the death of his buddy.

Judge: I assume this is Zack's.

Marshall: Yes, one of my best friends back in the day.

Marshall begins to shed a tear.

Judge: I'm sorry to hear that. Now we are moving to the evidence where Everest shot a guy.

The evidence was once again shown to the entire court.

Judge: Our next charges are countless charges of vehicular assault and street racing.

Marshall, Chase, and the entire police force provide evidence as they not only saw Everest race in person, but got it all on camera.

Ryder decides to step in.

Ryder: If their footage isn't enough, I have footage from Skye's helicopter that caught footage in this so called outlaw's run. Rocky was the driver though, Everest was the passenger, but is still guilty by association. She even taunted the officers.

Chief Clifford: I do have some footage too, I have this flash drive with all the footage of Everest slamming into police cars.

The police chief pulls out his flash drive with several dashcam clips of Everest assaulting police vehicles, as well with Chase's dashcam in his truck during the escort of the impounded vehicles shows that she took out multiple trucks that day.

Judge: Now Everest's next charge is grand theft auto times two. The accuser is Mayor Humdinger.

Humdinger: So I have a garage at Foggy Bottom and Everest stole a BMW M3, and Subaru WRX. These cars were my client's.

Judge: Do you happen to have cameras?

Humdinger: I do, but unfortunately that day, they were down.

The judge believed Humdinger's story but didn't know he was lying, his cameras worked, he just didn't want his chop shop business revealed. He had those cameras in case someone steals their car back so Humdinger's goons will strike, but he didn't want anyone to know that.

Everest: Objection!!!

Judge: What now?

Everest: Humdinger is lying, those cars were not his client's, the cars my friends and I stole are mine and our friend's. The WRX, the Ram, The Civic, and the Datsun were mine. The BMW's were my friend's.

Judge: Okay, so let me get this straight, you accused and accuser of grand theft auto when he has witnesses saying they didn't belong to him or clients? You trespassed, shot at, and stole cars from his property.

Humdinger: No one will take you seriously when you're in that jumpsuit looking like a cone Everest.

Everest is visibly pissed off and looks like she will attack Humdinger.

Everest: You're lucky there are police and the judge is here, otherwise you'd be in a puddle of your own blood.

Humdinger: Oh what are you gonna do Everest?

Judge: HUMDINGER! IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MOUTH, I WILL CHARGE YOU WITH CONTEMPT OF COURT!

Humdinger: For what?

Judge: For you being disrespectful in court. You have antagonised Everest to anger her, and you know damn well she was a survivor in the wild alone! She will kill you in a blink of an eye. Reevaluate your decisions. You also haven't provided your fucking evidence, and are causing a ruckus in court! These charges are not sticking to Everest!

Humdinger: What? You're letting her get away with these crimes?

Judge: How do we even know if your telling the truth? You have no evidence to back up your claims.

Humdinger: She still stole from me!

Judge: It's not sticking without evidence. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY COURTHOUSE! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR SHIT!

Mayor Humdinger gets up and walks out of the court house after flipping the judge off.

Everest: Yeah you're real big talk, but you can't walk the walk with your Humpty Dumpty ass!

Judge: I am really sorry about that ladies and gentlemen. Just about every time he's here, he causes a ruckus. So Everest, those grand theft auto charges are dropped because he doesn't have enough evidence to prosecute you for that.

The rest of the evidence and statements are provided for the next 4 hours.

Judge: Everest, could be facing death, but because of your service in the Paw Patrol, and the jury wants you to suffer in prison, I hereby sentence you to life in the max security Millhaven Institution in Ontario.

The Judge slams the hammer down and Everest begins crying. Chase and Marshall walk up to escort her out.

Everest is then escorted to a prison truck that is going to be escorted to the other side of Canada in Bath, Ontario, where Everest May end up meeting her maker.

Everest's Point of View

Why? Out of all places, why Millhaven Institute? I helped put so many fugitives in there, I will be brutally beaten there! I may be able to fight 5 inmates at once, but I can't fight 20 at once! Imprisoned Paw Patrol members give the inmates something to use as a punching bag.

Everest's anxiety redlined, she knew she will get in several fights in prison.

The End,

Stay tuned for a Sequel and a Prequel.

If you want to ask questions, you can PM me or communicate on instagram with me @Briana_The_BMW_E90, Everest is my profile pic.


End file.
